All I Wanna Do
by DolfynRider
Summary: Parker wants her, she's not sure, but agrees anyway.  What has she gotten herself into?
1. Chapter 1

All I Wanna Do

© 2010 Dolfyn Rider

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Leverage, not a single bit of it…wish I did, but all I've got are the (often) kinky, twisted stories that form in my head.

**NOTE:** This story was written in 2 days, 4 chapters in an hour one day, the rest on day two, and it's completely unbetaed, read at your own risk.

CHAPTER ONE

"What?" Sophie practically screeched.

"Just for the night…and maybe until the afternoon, _Saturday_ afternoon," Parker smiled.

"Parker, it's only Wednesday," Sophie reminded her.

"I know that."

"Then what do you mean by…?" Sophie started, but was cut off.

"Because that's how long it'd take." Parker told her, staring at her, wondering how the brunette couldn't grasp the concept.

"Six hours…max," Sophie informed her.

"What the hell can you get accomplished in a mere six hours?" Parker asked.

"What can you…Parker! We've pulled off complete cons in less than six hours! There's a _lot_ that can be done in that amount of time."

"Yeah, well, cons are different. That's _so_ not what I'm talking about."

"I know, and that's what scares me," Sophie admitted.

"What's to be scared of? You trust me, don't you?"

"That's not the point, Parker. It has to be…there's more to it than just…" she sighed, giving up, knowing Parker would never understand.

"Good, now that that's settled," Parker said, getting up and moving to the couch, closer to Sophie.

"Whoa! Parker, no, get back over there!" Sophie said, motioning for the blonde to go back to the chair she'd just vacated.

"Nope, I want to make you understand."

Before Sophie could protest again, Parker slid closer to her, resting a hand casually on her thigh. "Come on, Sophie. Please? All I wanna do is…" her voice died out.

Parker, in a display of emotion Sophie never saw before, never believed was in the blonde, kissed the top of her head. "Beautiful hair…" she murmured, "I just want to play with it," she added, running her fingers through the brunette's locks.

She moved down, "Eyes that have seen so much, maybe not as much as I have, but there is pain behind the laughter," she said, kissing each of Sophie's eyelids with a touch that was so light Sophie sensed the kisses rather than felt them.

"That cute little nose," she breathed, another feather-light kiss on the tip of Sophie's nose now.

"Cheekbones many women would kill for," Parker whispered, kissing each one in turn.

"Lips that just beg to be kissed," her breath catching slightly as she moved in. There was nothing behind the kiss. It was nothing more than a simple, slight peck. So sweet, so innocent, so…_not Parker_.

"Sophie, you're gorgeous. You know that, right?"

"Parker, you're insane."

"I know. Now, admit you know you're beautiful."

"No, I'm not. Pretty, maybe…" Sophie tried to protest.

"Sophie, I'm about to give you the best advice I've ever given anyone," Parker started.

"Oh yeah?" Sophie asked, partly worried, partly confused, but mostly skeptical. The thought of Parker giving _anyone_ advice was just too weird to think about.

"Yeah," she paused, "Go buy a mirror. Preferably a full-length one."

"What?" Sophie asked, arching one eyebrow, completely not getting it.

"Get a mirror, look at yourself, and I mean really look. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Sophie smiled, "Parker, that's sweet, but…"

"No 'buts'," Parker said, putting a finger to Sophie's lips before kissing them again. This time a bit more forceful, a bit more passionate, but still close-mouthed.

"Parker," Sophie breathed out, "You know this is wrong." Sophie knew it was wrong at least, she wasn't sure if Parker understood, but Parker's compliments and gestures had gotten to her. She was actually feeling something more than just friendship for the blonde right then. She wasn't sure if Parker even knew, but to her, it was a seduction, and it had worked. "So," she whispered, "tell me what you want to do to me."

"No," Parker told her, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear, "like I said, I want to show you. Please let me."

"I don't know…" Sophie started, still uneasy.

"Come on, Soph, no one else needs to know."

It had been years since Sophie had felt anything like this and although she wanted to agree, she wanted to hear what Parker had in mind first. "Describe, in as few words as possible, what you want to do and I might let you."

"I want to destroy you."

Sophie gasped, "Parker, wha…what do you mean?"

"Agree and you'll see."

Sophie nodded slowly, now really unsure about this, but knowing she had to find out what Parker meant.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Wednesday Night

Sophie sat on Parker's bed, looking around uneasily at the place, at the _weirdness_ of the place. "Uh, Parker, you don't actually use any of this stuff for…dual purposes…do you?"

"Like what?" Parker asked.

"Well, like…the ropes, the handcuffs…the rings…and why do you have a balance beam in here?"

"How else am I supposed to practice? And the beam is for balance, obviously."

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief as Parker sat down next to her.

"Besides, what else could I use this stuff for?" Parker asked innocently.

"Well, you could…never mind. So…what do you want to do to me first?"

"First?" Parker looked her up and down, licking her lips at the thought of what she was about to finally be allowed to do. "Well, first, you have to get naked."

"What, you're not going to rip my clothes off or anything?"

"Sophie, I have to work slowly. I want to be able to do everything that's been running through my head the last few years and, like I said, that can't be done in just one night. There has to be some sort of build up to my ultimate fantasy."

"So, that's a no on the ripping?"

"No…wait, I mean…yes…?" she paused, thinking, finally settling on, "No, I'm not ripping your clothes off. I want to watch you undress…but please, do it slowly."

Sophie got up off the bed and walked closer to where Parker was sitting. She knew a thing or two about seduction as well, and she was about to prove it to Parker. She knew the blonde couldn't be serious about taking things slow…and for _days_? She almost laughed out loud.

She slowly pulled one strap of her tank top down, "Is this slow?" she breathed out in that sexy, whispery voice she had crafted into perfection over the years.

Parker nodded, but was eyeing the other strap.

As Sophie reached for it, Parker moved quickly, putting on some slow music, "In time, please. If you think you can."

Sophie's hips swayed to the music as the strap came down…then the shirt itself as she wiggled out of it. Her hips still swaying as she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding the zipper down so slowly Parker almost reached out to get them off faster.

She turned around, bending over, as she pushed the jeans down her shapely legs. Looking over her shoulder to make sure Parker was still watching. When she saw the blonde's breath catch in her throat, she knew Parker had seen what she wanted her to. Tight panties are almost the same as wearing nothing at all and Parker had just gotten an eyeful.

As she hooked her thumbs into the black lace of the waistband, Parker's hand reached out to stop her. "No. That's enough for right now. You…on the bed."

"What? Parker, I don't…"

"Just do it, Sophie…for me…"

Sophie moved back towards the bed, laying down on it, wondering what Parker had in mind when she was suddenly forcefully flipped onto her stomach but Parker rolling her over. She wasn't sure how Parker had done it, but she had.

"Now, just lay there and relax," Parker was already breathing heavy with anticipation.

Sophie's muscles tensed, waiting to see, or rather feel, what Parker was going to do to her, then instantly relaxed as she felt the warm liquid sliding over her skin under Parker's skilled fingers.

Parker rubbed her neck, which caused Sophie to emit a low, happy sigh. Hanging from buildings by your fingertips apparently had its advantages. She was touching Sophie with the same light touch as the kisses, hands barely on her, but it felt better than anything she'd ever felt before.

Parker slowly moved out to her shoulders, taking care to trace around and slightly under her shoulder blades. The oil smelled wonderful and Sophie was enjoying herself. Another sigh escaped from her lips as Parker's hands moved to her spine.

The blonde slowly traced every vertebra and pushed slightly harder at the spaces between them. Sophie was in heaven. Her whole body relaxed like never before. The worries of the week's job disappeared, her worries about Nate disappeared, it was just her having the best message of her life.

Parker's hands were now moving out to trace the rest of her back. "Sophie…" Parker said.

"Hmm?" Sophie couldn't say anything else at this point, her brain wasn't functioning and goose bumps were forming all over her body it just felt so good.

"Why didn't you mention the tattoos?"

Sophie mumbled something that sounded like "Imph net shore." Parker could tell she was getting sleepy and didn't ask her anything else.

She continued with the massage, down one leg, Sophie's feet, up the other leg, and soon enough, she knew Sophie had fallen asleep.

Parker stripped and crawled into the bed with the brunette, kissing her on the top of the head, "Good night, my love," she whispered, knowing Sophie couldn't hear her, but having to say it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Thursday Morning

"Breakfast!" Parker called out.

"How?" Sophie asked, looking around, smelling eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice, but seeing no stove in the storage area Parker called home.

"I have my ways," Parker said, smiling wickedly.

As Sophie put the first bite in her mouth, she knew. "Parker! I can't believe you made Nate cook! What the hell did you tell him?"

"I just said you're spending the weekend because you're teaching me how to be a better grifter in case we ever have a multi-role job again. He was more than willing to fix us something. Good thing the apartment is in walking distance or this would all be cold." She told her, handing Sophie a tray for her breakfast in bed.

"Parker, sorry I flaked on you last night."

"Flaked?"

"I was stressed and more than a little tired," Sophie tried to explain why she fell asleep.

"That was the point, Sophie. I wanted you relaxed. I wanted you to fall asleep."

"Why?"

"I told you this wasn't a one night, six hour thing. I want to take my time."

"Yeah but…"

"Sophie, trust me. Good things come to those who wait. Or…so I've heard," Parker said, smiling, watching as Sophie finished her breakfast.

"Shower?" Sophie asked, looking around.

"Over in the corner," Parker nodded her head to a darkened area of the storage unit.

"I'm not going over there. I'll trip. Where are the lights?"

"Over there? There aren't any. Come on, I'll get in with you."

Sophie let Parker lead her to the shower, waited as Parker adjusted the water, and when she heard the rumpling of clothing, knew Parker was getting undressed.

As she slid out of her clothes, Parker's hand grabbed at her wrist, pulling her in.

Sophie almost slipped, but steadied herself, feeling Parker reach out to help hold her upright. She moved towards the blonde, wanting to know if this was part of Parker's plan, but also wanting to kiss her.

She brushed her lips against the thief's, but Parker pulled back. "No, Sophie, not now. Just shower."

Sophie felt her move and dodged her, Parker angling around and putting her under the stream now. As she did, she felt Parker's hands spin her around, "Not wet enough."

"What?"

Parker gently guided her back under the stream, reaching up to play with the brunette's hair, making sure it was wet. Once it was, Parker washed it for her, and even used conditioner. Sophie leaned into her touch, now wanting more, sure she was ready for what Parker had in mind, but Parker stepped away, "Okay, time's up, let's get out and work on what we're going to do this morning." She said, handing Sophie a towel.

It was still dark in the corner, but once out of the black curtains Parker had put around the shower stall, her eyes had already started to adjust to the darkness and she reached for the towel. "Uhh, Parker…where are my clothes?"

"You won't be needing them," Parker said, guiding her back into the blinding light of the main portion of the room.

Sophie squinted, "Don't those things have a dimmer switch…and why won't I be needing them? It's supposed to be gorgeous out, we should go shopping or something."

"Sophie…slow…remember?" Was all Parker said as she led Sophie back towards the bed.

Sophie sat down and as she did, Parker pushed her back lightly. Sophie lay down as Parker's nimble hands removed her towel. "Parker! My hair's still wet, it's going to…" Parker silenced her with a kiss.

"What's that?" Parker asked, pointing at her hips.

"That's a dragon," Sophie said, looking at her right thigh.

"And that?"

"That one is just a cool tribal image Hardison drew a while ago. He doesn't know I stole it from him, but I fell in love with it."

"The one on your lower back is sexy."

"I've had that since I was eighteen, love it, but I often wish I'd gotten it somewhere else."

"And those?" Parker asked, pointing.

"The dagger on my hip was to symbolize me cutting the ties of my old life, my normal life. The butterfly on my breast is to represent the freedom I feel every time I pull off a con, every time the mark goes down, every time I _win_."

"I like tattoos. This could be bad."

"Bad? How so?"

Without another word, Parker's delicate tongue started tracing each tattoo in turn. Rolling Sophie over again, she started with the one on her back, giving Sophie a shorter massage than the night before as her tongue worked its magic.

She moved to Sophie's thighs next. Tracing every detail of the tribal design, even "coloring in" the dragon. But as she finished, she paused.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked, sighing again, missing Parker's tongue on her.

"I'm just not sure which one to trace next," Parker admitted, looking back and forth between Sophie's breast and hip. She squinted, finally making her decision, and moved to the brunette's hip. The dagger was small and not as intricate as the butterfly; besides, she wanted to save the one on the grifter's most sensitive area for last.

As her tongue reached Sophie's breast, she moaned her pleasure at the touch. One of Parker's hands reached up to caress Sophie's stomach, but didn't go any further.

"Parker…" Sophie sighed, "I need to…"

"No, Sophie, not yet. We do have stuff to get." Parker, finished with her mission, hopped off the bed, "You're right, we do have some shopping to do. Let's go." Parker handed her some clothes.

"Parker! Where did you get…oh, forget it. Where are we going?"

"Grocery shopping!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Thursday Afternoon

"What about this?" Sophie asked, picking up some lunchmeats, showing Parker over her head as the thief had disappeared down another isle in her quest for finding the perfect lunch fixings.

"Sophie! I don't have a fridge, remember?"

"They have the mini-fridges here, too."

"I'm not spending my money on something I don't need!"

"Fine, I'LL buy you a damn fridge. I can't live on junk alone," Sophie told her, eyeing the cart Parker now pushed back into view.

She headed for the cookware and shoved the biggest mini-fridge that would fit onto the bottom of the cart. "There, now we can have some semblance of real food, too."

On the ride home, Sophie kept looking into Parker's bags curiously. She noted the items and realized, "Parker, you forgot something."

"What?" Parker asked, ticking off the items on her fingers.

"PARKER! Hands on the wheel!"

"Oh, sorry. But my knee was on the wheel!"

"Parker, you're gonna get us killed."

"Not before I finish what I wanna do to you," Parker smirked.

"So, tonight's the night, huh?"

"Sophie…"

"Okay, okay, slow, I remember."

Parker tapped the breaks gently, slowing down as they moved into a parking spot in front of Parker's.

It took them three trips to get everything inside. Sophie busied herself with setting up the fridge and turning it to the coldest setting to make sure things would keep. She'd turn it back down later, but she knew they had to get the stuff she'd purchased in there...fast.

As Sophie put away the last of her goodies, she stood in front of the tiny, red thing, debating what to fix finally deciding on a sandwich. As she worked, Parker put all her stuff on a little side table by the bed and Sophie got an odd feeling.

Though there really wasn't any place else to put the stuff, since Parker had no real shelves or anything, seeing that there was just…odd. But then again, it was Parker. She probably ate in bed all the time.

Sophie sat down on the only chair in the room and jumped off of it quickly. "Parker, what the hell?"

"Oops, sorry, should have warned you…" Parker looked up guiltily.

"Or just turned the damn thing off!" The jolt she'd gotten when she'd sat down now made her leery of the whole room.

"WHY do you have an electrified chair?"

"To figure out how to get past it, of course," Parker said, like Sophie should have known.

"When have you ever needed to dodge an electrified chair, Parker?"

"Never, but…you never know when it'll come in handy."

"Throw water on it to short it out," Sophie said, like the answer was obvious.

"And what happens when there is no water or when the power gets cut that leads to an actual alarm?"

"Fair point," Sophie said, finishing her meal and taking a swig of soda.

Parker was mesmerized by the action, "You are good at that."

"What?"

"The 'drink thing', Sophie!"

"Parker, I wasn't even trying."

"Sophie, you do it all the time. You can't _not_ do it anymore. It just makes me want to…" Parker stopped, then turned to face her, "Come here."

Sophie moved towards the bed and Parker started undressing her. Her skilled fingers and mouth working on every button, every zipper, and every clasp that was in her way.

"Wait! I almost forgot…" Parker said, rushing to the only thing resembling a closet in the vast space.

She returned and Sophie's eyes widened in shock. "You're not really going to…?" she asked, eyeing the items on the table.

"Oh, yes, Sophie, I am."

Before Sophie could protest, Parker spread the plastic sheet on the bed, pushed Sophie onto it, and grabbed blindly at the table. Using whatever she grabbed, she doused Sophie with a little of everything.

Chocolate sauce, butterscotch, some whipped cream, sprinkles and more. Parker sat back once she was done, admiring her work, "Damn, I'd love a picture of this…"

"Parker…" Sophie warned, but she didn't want to move for fear of getting the bed all sticky. The plastic sheet didn't quite cover the whole thing.

Parker's head dipped down as she began to clean Sophie off. Sophie's head spun from the feeling of the blonde's tongue roaming all over her body. Soon enough, she was panting. The panting turned into a low moan. The moan into a growl once Parker was done. Sophie wanted more, she needed more, but Parker wasn't letting her have it. Not yet, anyway.

"I think we need to shower again," Parker smiled evilly, knowing Sophie was almost ready, but still not wanting to rush it. "Besides, tonight's the night."

Sophie looked back at her, hopeful, before slipping into the shower.

"I just hope you're ready," Parker shouted at her retreating form.

"I'm ready for anything!" Sophie called back to her.

"Ya know, I have some good vibes about that," Parker said, smiling as Sophie stepped into the hot stream.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Thursday Night

"Tonight's the night," Parker sighed happily.

"I know, you keep reminding me," Sophie said as she patted her stomach, fed again, this time by the McRory's food that Parker went out to get while Sophie was in the shower. "So, how do you want me?"

"In every position imaginable," Parker smirked.

"Yeah, kinda figured that, but I meant…right now," Sophie asked, coming over to brush Parker's hair out of her eyes. It was annoying her, but that one gesture was all it took.

Parker shoved her onto the bed and tugged quickly at the knot in the robe she'd found to put on. Parker had left her alone too long and Sophie had found out some of her secrets, but not all of them.

As the robe parted, Parker leaned over, yanking a box from under the bed and opening it, letting Sophie take in its contents.

"You mean you're finally going to…?"

"For now, this is it."

Sophie looked at her quizzically, but Parker had done such a good job working her up, she desperately needed a release. Though she still wasn't sure what Parker had meant by "destroying" her.

Parker grabbed an item from the box in each hand and turned them both on.

The cold plastic felt good on her hot skin and her body responded automatically.

As Parker traced one of the vibes over a nipple, she lowered her other hand, running it up Sophie's thigh.

Parker was sitting, cross-legged, on the bed, watching the reaction her movements were having.

Sophie's hips thrust forward off the bed in the hope that Parker would know exactly where she wanted the toy, but Parker wasn't giving up her power that quickly.

"No, Sophie, not yet," she said, her chest heaving at the site of Sophie's naked form squirming from the treatment.

She teased Sophie's other nipple while moving the other vibe up Sophie's thigh, closer to the spot she so desperately needed it to be.

"Parker…please…" Sophie moaned out as the blonde touched the spot where thigh met torso with the vibe.

"Sophie, how many times do we have to go over this?"

"This is…torture," Sophie moaned again as Parker moved the vibe even closer to her center, "Please, _please_, let me feel it in me."

"Not tonight," Parker told her, eyes slightly glazed over, wanting to give in to Sophie's demands, but knowing she couldn't, not just yet. There was still a lot of work for her to do before she could take the woman she'd been lusting after for so many years.

Parker soon dropped one of the vibes onto the bed, letting her mouth capture the nipple she'd just been rubbing it against.

Sophie arched her back and moaned louder as Parker flicked out her tongue just as the vibe finally hit her clit. "God, Parker, just…please…I need…"

Parker silenced her with a kiss. This time, she allowed her tongue to take over Sophie's while still keeping pressure on her clit with the vibe and pinching a nipple gently between her fingers.

Sophie shuddered when she came and Parker backed off, wanting to see her face contorted in the pleasure she was giving her.

Once Sophie's body stopped shaking, the blonde resumed her treatment. Slowly guiding the tip of the vibe lower, running it up and down, noting how it was sliding from how wet Sophie was.

"Good, you're almost ready," Parker said, raising the plastic phallus to her lips and licking it. Watching Sophie's eyes go wide at her gesture. "What?"

"Parker, I can't believe you just…"

"I wanted to taste you."

"There are other ways," Sophie said, mischievous glint in her eye, she tried to push Parker to where she wanted her, but Parker held herself back.

"You're not ready yet. Almost. But not quite."

Sophie tried to plead with her, but Parker replaced the toy back to where it had been, kissing the brunette with even more feeling, more passion, than before. Her hand reached out to grab Sophie's ample chest again.

She was helpless, powerless, and she didn't like it, but she still wanted to know what Parker had planned. Her mind reeled as another wave crashed over her. Wondering what Parker meant by "not ready yet" and what exactly the blond had in mind for her.

A flash, and she remembered, "Parker," she practically purred as she succumbed to yet another wave. Once her breathing had returned to normal, she tried to finish, "You really did mean until Saturday after…nooooon," she moaned as her fourth orgasm hit. "Oh my God, Parker, don't stop."

"I don't plan on it," Parker smirked, "Not until you'll agree to everything I have planned for you," she finished, still working her magic.

"I already said yes, Park…Park…Parrrkeeer."

"Good. Keep in mind you said that when Kitty comes out to play tomorrow."

"Parker…?" she asked, but her body was too exhausted and she fell asleep

mid-sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Friday Morning

Parker decided they needed to get out for a while so they spent the morning on various rooftops, her showing Sophie more of the technicalities of the repelling. She explained each rig in turn and why she used which for the various jobs and buildings she had to scale.

Sophie was a fast learner and by the time they finally made it to a restaurant, not only was she starving, she could easily take Parker's place on the team if there were ever the need to. She was fascinated by all the clicking metal pieces on the harnesses, how to secure the ropes, and how Parker managed to build her own harnesses.

They talked briefly during their breakfast; having left at five in the morning to be sure there was still some cover, even if they weren't actually stealing anything. Parker hadn't let Sophie eat, worried about how her stomach would feel after the repeated drops from tall buildings around the city.

On the drive back, Sophie kept sneaking glances at Parker, trying to read her body language, but it was Parker. She'd gotten better since the team had formed, but she was still one mystery the grifter couldn't figure out no matter how much she studied her.

A thought hit her, "Parker…when you said 'Kitty', you didn't actually mean a…cat…did you?"

Parker smiled, "No, Sophie. I may be kinky, but bestiality isn't my thing."

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief as shock washed over her. The woman couldn't distinguish between sex and working out, but she knew about…_that_?

The brunette was still shaking her head as they walked into Parker's place.

Sophie headed for the bed; it was the softest spot in the place, while Parker headed to the balance beam and perched on it, "Sophie, come here."

Sophie looked over at her, "You're _so_ not getting me on that thing. I'll break my neck."

"Says the woman who can walk around in six-inch heels without wobbling," Parker teased her.

Sophie reluctantly got off the bed and crossed to the beam in three short steps. "What?"

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to…never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud. That's what Hardison calls it. He hates it when I do that."

"I don't mind, it can get annoying, but it's not a big deal. A lot of people do it. Now, have I ever wondered what it would be like to…what?"

"Just…" Parker faltered, not sure if she should continue.

"Out with it, Parker."

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to…do this?"

"Do what? Sex?"

"No," Parker looked her in the eye, "well, yes, but…no."

Sophie arched an eyebrow at her.

"I think by now, we both know what _that_ would be like, but I meant…us…having sex"

"Honestly, no, but your seduction worked a little too well."

"My…what?" Parker asked, genuinely confused.

"That whole…kissing thing…my head, my eyes…"

"That was seduction?"

"Yes, Parker," Sophie said, and for once initiating something between them, she leaned in to give Parker a kiss.

Parker pushed her away, "Okay, you, bed, now," she commanded.

Sophie went willingly, hoping it was going to be a repeat of the night before…but maybe with a little bit more than just that.

Parker took her time undressing the grifter, slowly caressing every bit of flesh as she revealed it. It wasn't quite a massage, it was more intimate, and it felt good to have Parker's hands roaming all over her body as it was exposed to the cool air in the building.

Once Sophie was naked, and Parker wasn't, again, the blonde told her to lie down and she'd be right back.

In the pale glow coming from the ceiling lights, Sophie saw what Parker was getting, but wasn't sure why. Curiosity got the best of her. "Parker, what's that for?"

"Later," was all Parker said.

Finally, Parker started to undress. "This morning, I want to feel you against me," she stated, crawling up next to Sophie once all of her clothes hit the floor. "This morning, I want you to feel me."

Sophie's hands reached out to touch her, but Parker batted them away, "Not like that," she said.

As they kissed, Parker's hands were everywhere. Her back, her thigh, her stomach, her neck. As they kissed, Parker got bolder, touching Sophie in places she hadn't before. Brown eyes met blue seconds before they kissed.

Sophie felt something digging into her back and knew exactly what Parker had meant the night before now. "Parker!" She gasped as the blonde dug her nails in again.

"Shhh," Parker told her, aiming for her neck, she kissed a soft trail down to Sophie's collarbone, all the while her nails clawing into Sophie's back.

Oddly, Sophie liked it and tried to move her hair to give Parker better access, but Parker refused to move her hands any higher. "No, Sophie, we can't have them show."

She kissed every inch of Sophie she could reach, allowing her tongue to snake out now and then, while continuing to scratch. Light scratches, hard scratches, Sophie knew she was going to pay for it later, but she was enjoying living in the moment.

They stayed that way for several hours, Sophie hitting peak after peak, not being able to understand why she was getting into this so much.

Once they finally broke apart, Parker grabbed the bowl, cooling the fire on Sophie's back with the ice cubes.

She kissed her tenderly, "Don't worry, it won't hurt long…remember that."

Sophie smiled. She didn't really care. Once again, Parker had brought her to new heights and she relishing in it, loving how something so simple, how something so absurd, could be such a big turn on.

Parker nipped at Sophie's neck, "Just wait until later."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Friday Afternoon

Nate stopped by only moments after they'd gotten dressed, bringing food and wanting to discuss a new case, "Back to work Monday, don't forget," he said pointedly to Parker, "I know you two have been having fun together, and I'm sorry the rest of us can't be here to bond together, but Hardison's been working on this mark since yesterday. We're almost to the point where we need you two."

As he left, he looked at Sophie, intrigue on his face, as he hadn't seen her sit back to relax like she normally did, but he didn't have time to ask questions. He had to get in contact with Eliot to let him know what was going on.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Parker said, double-checking the locks on the inside of the door.

"So…Friday afternoon…the two of us...alone again…" Sophie said, looking at Parker.

"Yeah…alone," Parker said, coming closer to her, "Now, what do you want to do this afternoon?"

Sophie eyed her, "It's up to me?"

"No, but I thought it might be nice to offer," Parker smirked.

She backed Sophie onto the bed, "Why do we even bother with clothes anyway?"

"Well, seeing as how Nate got in here all on his own, it's probably a good thing we did get dressed. I don't need to hear it from him."

Parker practically tore Sophie's clothes off this time, wanting to take her time, but desperately wanting to see the girfter's gorgeous body again. Desperately wanting to touch and taste every inch of her flesh. Needing to feel their bodies against each other.

This afternoon, Parker wasted no time. She let Sophie's hands roam this time, as well as her own. Sophie was practically purring, warming to her touch, wanting to see what Parker had in mind for the next couple hours or so.

She gasped when Parker nibbled a little too hard on her neck, yelped when the blonde bit down on her collarbone, moaned as Parker made it down to her breasts.

The line between pleasure and pain had already been blurred earlier, but Parker wanted to make sure that line was shattered.

She shoved Sophie onto her back. Crawling on top of her, Parker pinned Sophie's hands above her head and continued what she'd been doing.

Aiming for Sophie's pulse points, she nibbled, nipped, and bit. Some areas of Sophie's thighs, stomach, and across her breasts were actually bleeding, but it didn't stop Parker.

The more Sophie moaned, the more it encouraged the blonde to keep going. She roughly grabbed at Sophie, holding her down while biting her then tenderly kissing the area she'd just bitten.

Sophie couldn't hold back any longer, the floodgate had opened. Her mouth froze in a scream that didn't come out, her breath ragged, her body shuddering with the most explosive orgasm she'd ever felt.

Once she came down, she moved slightly, allowing Parker access to body parts she couldn't reach before. A whole new wave of first the pain quickly followed by the pleasure rushed over her.

Her body tensed again. Parker didn't let her ride this one out. Instead, she kept up the treatment she'd been giving Sophie, not able to stop herself.

Sophie was sure Parker was actually going to tear out a chunk of her flesh, and part of her strangely didn't care, was almost hoping she would.

There weren't any gentle kisses to sooth the pain this time, Parker just nipped and bit more furiously as time went on.

Sophie could do nothing but allow her space. The pain and pleasure soon blurred to the point where she was nothing but one big, raw nerve ending. She couldn't tell where the pain ebbed and the pleasure took over. It was suddenly nothing but pleasure.

Once Parker made it to her neck, she paused, "Scarves?"

Sophie smiled, "I think I have enough to last a year."

Parker's face contorted into a slightly sinister smile.

"PARKER! That's not a challe…" Her words were drowned out by her ear-piercing scream as Parker bit down on her neck, just under her ear lobe. The scream turned to moans as Parker worked her way down her neck.

Parker's mouth suddenly cool on Sophie's hot, slightly bruised body. Parker had gotten the ice cubes again, but instead of rubbing them on Sophie, she'd decided to use a different tactic tonight.

She looked at Sophie as she licked a cube, Sophie was soaked, and Parker's actions weren't helping. She watched the blonde's neck as Parker swallowed the melting ice. She wanted as Parker moved towards her again. Tried to watch as Parker nipped at her breast but her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Parker bit her hip as Sophie reached her peak once again. Sophie had lost count of how many times Parker had taken her to the brink, only to push her over the edge, and still the woman hadn't tried to enter her in any way.

Sophie wanted her to, thought about begging for it, knowing it was beneath her, she'd never had to beg before and she wasn't going to start now, but her body had a mind of its own.

As Parker kept biting and her hands still roamed, Sophie pushed the thief's hands lower and lower, desperately trying to show her what she wanted, needed.

Parker still wouldn't cooperate and it was starting to get to Sophie. She wondered why. She wondered if this was Parker's ultimate plan. Though Parker had given her a release, more times than she could count, she wondered if Parker even wanted to feel her from the inside.

Once again, Sophie moaned a deep, guttural sound from the center of her being as Parker finally hit her mark. The soft, pink nub was already over-sensitive, but when Parker bit down, Sophie couldn't help herself, couldn't hold back. Her essence spilled out onto the bed, onto Parker's fingers, onto her lips.

As Parker sat up once Sophie's breathing had returned to normal, the grifter pulled her to her, kissing her deeply, relishing in her taste on Parker's lips, wondering why it was so sensual but not really caring.

Parker finally broke the kiss, "Wait until later, sweetie."

"What am I…I know, I know, I have to wait, but…can't you give me a hint?"

"Sophie…think…and I'm sure you're bound to figure it out."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Friday Night

"Parker! What are you doi…what's goi…why can't I move?" Sophie shouted in the darkness.

She had fallen asleep after Parker's last…escapade. It was dark, she was hungry and thirsty, all the lights were off, and apparently Parker wasn't there.

She strained in the inky blackness, trying to move anything, then she realized she was tied down, and tied tightly. Ropes dung into her ankles the harder she strained while metal bit into her wrists.

"PARKER!" She cried out again.

She never heard a sound, but in seconds she felt the bed bow beneath someone's weight. She was scared. Why wasn't Parker answering her? Why had she fallen asleep like she had? At least if she'd had clothes on, this wouldn't be nearly as terrifying.

"Parker?" She whispered, "Please, answer me."

Hands were on her, feeling around her body. Her nipples stood erect at the sudden touch. Her body was reacting whether she wanted it to or not. Parker may have worked her magic too well.

Every touch set of sparks in her body. She craved Parker's touch and knew the hands were the thief's, but she was still slightly panicked.

"Par…" she started once again.

"Shhh." The soft whisper came seconds before lips crushed down on hers.

Tongues danced, hands roamed, Sophie's body was on fire. She forgot she was restrained and tried to reach out to touch Parker, now reassured it was still only the two of them.

The ties wouldn't budge and now she got it. "_You're _bound_ to figure it out._" She thought back through the past two days. "_Grocery shopping, good vibes, kitty, it won't hurt long." _Sophie swore she'd pay closer attention from now on, though their time was limited.

They'd only come up for air long enough to eat and shower over the past 2 days. "_It's already Friday night!_" Sophie thought. Time had blurred with them, well, her, not leaving the place much, only two more things that Parker wanted to do to her, or only 2 more chances. She was still trying to piece together the clues to try to figure out Parker's ultimate plan.

She stopped kissing Parker, pulling away, "Food, now, hungry," she gave up on figuring out the plan when her stomach rumbled loud enough for Parker to hear.

"I'm working on that, if you'd hold still long enough so I knew where you were."

Sophie remained motionless as Parker felt her way up her body again.

"Open," the blonde commanded.

Sophie opened her mouth and Parker somehow managed to guide a fork full of spaghetti into her mouth. _"OMG! Eliot was here!"_ was Sophie's first thought when she got her first taste.

"Parker, you didn't let him see me, did you?"

Parker shook her head in the darkness.

"Parker, I can't hear your head rattle."

"No, I called him, told him we were starving. He made it and I picked it up. It's nice to have a chef in the group. None of us will ever go hungry with our own, personal, take-out menu right around the corner."

Satisfied, Sophie asked for more, Parker fed it to her.

Once she was full, she felt the bed shift again and knew Parker had gone to put the plate away. She wondered if Parker appreciated the fridge now but didn't bother to ask.

Seconds later, she heard the scraping as Parker pulled the box out from under the bed once again. She heard the loud, steady hum and her legs parted, wanting it, "Parker…"

"Yes, Sophie, I think you're finally ready…for this," Sophie could hear the pleasure in Parker's voice right before the cold plastic hit her.

She came in an instant, the orgasm lasting longer than any before.

She was so wet, she was hoping Parker wouldn't tease her again, and suddenly felt Parker push into her. The vibe hitting all the right spots as Parker's tongue tenderly stroked her swollen slit.

"Oh yes, Parker," Sophie sighed.

The thief had as much control over the toy as she did her own body. She moved with slow, soft strokes. Sophie's nerves already on edge, her inner walls clamped down so hard, Parker couldn't move it.

As her body started to relax, Parker removed it.

Sophie groaned her disapproval of the act.

"Don't worry," Parker said.

Once again, Sophie felt the bed shift, then she felt Parker's hand on her chest, reaching to tweak a nipple at the same time she sucked the small bud into her mouth and shoved two fingers into the brunette.

Sophie lay there, a complete mess, trying desperately to get oxygen to her lungs, but she couldn't. She was beyond ready for this. Each sensation better than the one before.

Parker continued to work her over gently, knowing the grifter had to be sore from their earlier games, yet still knowing just when to apply more pressure in very specific areas.

The thief worked on her for minutes. The minutes stretched into hours. The hours into what felt like decades. Sophie lost all track of time. Parker finally exploring her in the way she wanted to be explored by her.

"Sophie…" Parker whispered.

"Yeeesss?" She breathed heavily.

"I think you've had enough for tonight."

"Nooo," she moaned.

Parker had noticed that Sophie was almost hyperventilating from the orgasms washing over her. She'd hit the peak, it wouldn't fully ebb, and she'd hit another peak. Parker wanted her to enjoy what she was doing, not pass out.

"Oh, yes," Parker said, then stroked Sophie's clit with her tongue one last time.

The moans slowly turned to light breathing. Parker knew she'd done it again. She'd worn Sophie out. The thief moved slowly so as not to wake her and untied her.

"Tomorrow, my love, tomorrow, you get the biggest thrill of your life." Parker whispered.

Sophie was still awake, though. "_Biggest thrill of my life?_" She thought, just before she finally succumbed to the tiredness her body felt.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Saturday Morning

Sophie slept all night long, not waking until almost nine.

"Parker, why didn't you wake me?" She tried to look at the blonde, but the lights were back on and she was temporarily blinded.

Parker shrugged, "You looked like you needed the sleep."

"Yeah, I did, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"The fact we've only got about six more hours together."

"Does it have to end?" Parker asked.

"Well, maybe not, but…I think I know what's next."

"I bet you don't."

"Nate," Sophie stated simply.

"What?"

"Nate…Nate's next. Is he joining us, are you taking me to him, is he picking me up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you, you know, before I fell asleep. You thought I was already gone, but I heard you. Biggest thrill of my life?"

"SO not what I meant, Sophie," Parker looked slightly crushed at the thought of Nate taking over her job.

"Sorry, I just thought…"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have known _what_ to think if I were in your shoes," she smiled, trying to show Sophie she didn't care, that it wasn't as big of a deal as it was to her. Sophie was hers. She was going to make sure of that today.

They ate quickly, Parker needing to have five bowls of cereal before she was happy.

Sophie hadn't even bothered getting dressed. It was rather distracting to Parker. Seeing her miss her mouth for the tenth time now as she stared at Sophie was kind of funny. Sophie laughed at her, "Parker, I think you're wearing more of that than what's making it into your stomach."

"I am not!" she said, looking down to make sure, "Besides, it's not my fault! You're the one who's sitting there all…_naked_."

"Hey, after the past few days? What's the point of getting dressed?"

"Fair point," Parker said, raising the spoon of her last bite to her mouth as Sophie spread her legs, giving the blonde a clear view, and one more spoonful didn't make it to Parker's mouth.

Sophie burst out laughing.

"Ya know, you should be punished for that."

"Ohhh, Parker…whips and chains? I didn't know you cared so much," Sophie joked.

"Huh?" Parker's confused expression took over her face.

"Nothing," Sophie said, still chuckling to herself.

Parker stood suddenly, throwing the now-empty plastic bowl to the floor, she grabbed Sophie's hand, "You, on the bed, NOW!"

Sophie was surprised by the forcefulness of Parker's words and actions, but complied to her demand.

As Parker's hand reached under the bed, Sophie sighed, "Again?"

"Yes…and no."

"It's one or the other, Parker. Can't have it both ways."

"Who says?"

"Everyone."

Sophie stared at the object Parker placed on the bed.

"What in the _hell_…?"

Parker smiled wickedly, "Shut up, lay down, and take your punishment." She stopped, "Wow, had you not laughed at me, I wasn't sure how I was going to introduce you to Jake."

"Jake?" Sophie said, eyeing the object.

"The only one I named. Such power deserves a name."

"You don't really expect to…"

Parker just smiled.

"Fuck!" Sophie shouted.

"Exactly!" Parker shot back.

"There's no way that's…" Sophie said as Parker bowed her head.

The blonde's tongue danced across her clit, delving into her now and then. Sophie shivered as she reached her first peak quickly, trying to control her breathing, wondering if Parker was serious about…Jake.

Parker worked three fingers into her, rapidly slamming into her, pulling out, lapping at her clit and Sophie lost it completely.

"Do it, Parker, do it now!" she screamed.

Parker obliged, working slowly. Jake was more than most could handle and she knew it. He was short, only around five inches in length, but what he lacked in length, he more than made up for in girth. The tip was two inches around and Parker was having trouble just getting that in.

She leaned over, stroking Sophie to another orgasm with her tongue and fingers before trying again.

She aimed and pushed. The head finally entered Sophie and her body shuddered. Parker waited a moment for her body to get used to the feeling of something so big before continuing.

She slowly worked it in and out. Jake's tip only flared wider, with a base that measured four and a half inches. Parker knew there was no way Sophie was going to be able to take all of Jake, but she wanted to try, wanted to see just how far she could push…_stretch_…Sophie.

"Come on, Parker," Sophie encouraged her once she got used to the feeling of being so full.

Parker shoved, rapidly pulled out, and shoved again.

Sophie was practically dripping and Parker couldn't resist another taste, as one hand worked Jake, Parker's tongue roamed around catching every drop of Sophie she could.

Moments later, Sophie came so hard Parker almost lost her grip on Jake as the brunette's body clamped around the massive intrusion. Sophie's body was slowly pushing it out and she had no control.

Once she came down from the sexual high, Parker started over again. That morning, she was able to get half of Jake into the now-still-shaking Sophie.

Her legs were like rubber as she tried to stand. "Oh my god, Parker, that was…amazing!"

Parker smiled, "I had a feeling you'd like that, once you got used to him."

Sophie looked at her watch and her beautiful face sunk into a look of displeasure. "Parker, it's noon."

"Don't worry, we still have one more special session to work though. Think you can handle it?"

Sophie nodded, mind already trying to decipher what Parker could mean as they got ready to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Saturday Afternoon

Sophie finished eating, put her plate in the sink and automatically moved to the bed. She watched Parker finishing her own meal and her hand wandered.

Parker almost choked on her sandwich when she realized what Sophie was doing.

"No, Soph, not yet, wait for me!" She protested.

That only encouraged Sophie to situate herself on the bed to give Parker a better view.

Parker watched, sandwich forgotten.

Sophie's thighs glistened in the light. She was still wet, still wanted more.

Parker flipped the flimsy card table over in her haste to get up and get her hands on Sophie.

She roughly pushed Sophie's hands away, placing them on herself. She knew Sophie wanted to touch her as badly as she wanted her hands roaming over the brunette again.

Sophie was finally free to do as she wished to Parker and jumped at the opportunity. After having been held at bay for so long, she reveled in every touch, every taste, every sound falling from Parker's lips as she licked at Parker's neck, kissed her, nibbled on every exposed area she could find.

"Oh god, Sophie…don't stop…"

"As long as…you don't…stop either," Sophie panted. She still hadn't fully come down from their earlier romp. She was already on the edge, just waiting for Parker to push her over again.

Parker quickly swing around, climbing on top of Sophie. Sophie grabbed at her panties and yanked them off slightly awkwardly due to the position they were in. Parker's body was a whole new playground for her. For a moment, she just stared at the beauty before her.

She couldn't believe only three short days ago, she'd never saw Parker for how beautiful she really was, she never believed she'd let Parker do what she did to her, nor did she believe she'd ever be doing this to Parker.

Her tongue snaked out, hitting Parker's clit at the same time Parker's fingers entered her. She did the same, after so long, she felt bad Parker hadn't gotten any pleasure because she was too busy pleasuring her, even if it was Parker's own fault.

Parker groaned, breath quickening, at Sophie's touch. She leaned back into her, trying to show Sophie she wanted more.

Sophie slid in a third finger and heard a breathy "More…"

Fourth finger in, she worked on Parker; trying to ignore the feeling the blonde was giving her. In and out, in time to a rhythm known only to lovers, she worked. Parker was slamming herself back against her, "Sophieee…moooooore," came a breathy whisper.

"Parker, I can't get any…"

"Jake, remember?" Parker said, smiling back at her.

"YOU use that thing?"

Parker smirked, holding up a hand, showing Sophie how to tuck her thumb under her fingers, making a fist. "Are you sure?" Sophie asked.

Parker nodded.

Sophie tried, but she was scared she was going to hurt her. Parker was just so tiny, it seemed like an impossible fit, but she took her time and soon enough, she was fully in Parker.

As soon as she was in, she felt Parker's walls close around her hand, almost cutting off the circulation. Once the thief started to relax again, Sophie decided to try something else.

She quickly pulled her hand out, balling up her fist, she pushed back in quickly. Parker's scream echoed in the large space as her body slammed backwards into Sophie.

The grifter slowly opened her hand, her long, slender fingers reaching parts of Parker where she'd never been touched inside and she felt Parker contract once again.

"Sophie…don't…stop…" she begged.

Sophie wasn't about to, but a sudden pain blind-sided her, then immense pleasure as Parker started giving her the same treatment. Sophie squirmed, wanting to move, more, but as she was on the bottom, she couldn't maneuver as well.

"Side," Sophie breathed out.

They shifted slightly, now in a better position for her to be able to move. Parker managed to proper her feet against the headboard for leverage. Sophie took the cue and did the same on the baseboard.

Hands pumped faster, tongues lashed out, teeth bit into tender flesh, in what seemed like eons, both women were spent.

They lay there, not moving, not saying a word until finally Parker turned around.

The kissed passionately as their hands started roaming again, "Sophie…you do know it's already four, right?"

"It's…what?" Sophie asked lazily.

"Four! We shouldn't be here. We should…go."

"What happens at four, Parker?"

"Well, this is a bit later than 'afternoon', Sophie," Parker stated simply.

"Would you mind keeping me until tomorrow?"

"Keeping you…?" She asked, then thought about it, "Yeah, I like the sound of that, but if I'm keeping you, that means I have to make sure you stay," she said, looking at the restrains still tied to the bed.

"I don't think so!" Sophie said, and beat Parker on the draw. Suddenly, the blonde was squirming against her own restraints, looking at Sophie looming over her. "My turn," she said wickedly, as she simultaneously raked her nails across Parker's stomach, bit one of Parker's nipples, and pressed a finger against the blonde's clit.

**THE END**


End file.
